ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Central Apollyon
The information on durations and especially on cast time of TP moves were speculation at best. Removed because of lack of real information. Also if the cast times were as long as suggested they would be much more easily stunned, being that 6 seconds is a near eternity in the game. The person that added it could mean that it takes that long from charging animation to use, but this is again speculative at best and could be in error because of lag or because of screen clutter. Also the durations of the status effects are again speculative because of resists, etc. Please do not add speculative information to the wiki or at least just add it to the discussion page. The information on durations and use times was gathered from logs and videos over multiple runs. Perhaps the use times should be systematically reduced due to lag effects, but that doesn't mean it isn't real information. And yes, resists can reduce debuff durations, but that doesn't mean that the duration of unresisted debuffs is speculative. --Valyana 17:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Just because the results for you were one thing does not mean anything. Logs are notorious for being wrong and delayed, and videos have massive lag. This is evidenced all the time by very quick TP moves taking a long time to register in the log, and the log not match the animation. Sorry, the information you provided is just wrong. If you change it again, I will indicate the page should be locked and monitored by a moderator... if they are smart enough to figure it out too... Ringthree 19:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Question concerning farming in Final Form How do you manage to kite him for a long duration in final form without losing people at a dramatic rate? I would love to just dmg it down to 25% in the first 3 minutes and farm pods for the other 25 minutes. Like, could you have the tank party drop from alliance so the rest of the people do not take dmg from it's Laser attack or is it true AoE cone? --Chimeramage 13:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Basically you kite him around the outer rim of the zone. Movement speed helps but is not required. Tanks should make sure to have Utsusemi up at all times while kiting, as Omega hits ridiculously hard in its final form and you don't want hate to reset. Begin kiting at 25%, but have your DD's keep hurting Omega. At 5%, have your DD hold off. Omega has regen, so occasionally have your DD attack to keep Omega at 5%. Pods spawn every 5 mins like clockwork, thus it is easy to judge when you should stop and finish Omega off. Its standard to have one person a dedicated pod claimer, and pods need to be taken off of the tanks ASAP. The laser attack is just a cone attack and only affects those in front of Omega. DarkJax 00:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Low-Man Strategies • Successfully done with a decently geared and skilled group of 5 at level 85: BLU/NIN, BLU/NIN, RDM/NIN, BRD/WHM, BLM/RDM. BLUs melee/tank Proto-Omega and keep hate (Head Butt with capped Blue Magic Skill works effectively, so use it when needed). RDM subs NIN for main healing, Para and Slow II and back-up tank in case hate is stolen. BRD for Buffs and Elegy. BLU, RDM and/or BLM kill Gunpods. When Omega reaches 20% health, if you want to keep it alive for extra Gunpods. kite it to prevent Colossal Blow from being used as much as possible. BLUs should also have healing spells set for hate and survival. -- Quetzacoatl 11/03/10